


E is for Enthusiasm

by seariderfalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What's happening to her has a reason. She has a purpose greater than herself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rememberlaura/profile)[**rememberlaura**](http://community.livejournal.com/rememberlaura/) 's ABC Challenge. [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  gave me the prompt "enthusiasm." I went with the [historical usage](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enthusiasm) the word which was just _too perfect_ for Laura not to use it.

Laura has never been particularly religious and would have described herself as agnostic if asked before now. Her knowledge of the Sacred Scrolls is rudimentary, just enough to appreciate the scriptures' role in shaping Colonial culture.

As Elosha reads the Book of Pythia to her, she is overwhelmed. The passages describe her experiences with terrifying preciseness, too much to be coincidence.

And yet, though it scares her, there's a comfort in it too. What's happening to her has a reason. She has a purpose greater than herself.

She is a vessel to the gods. Her destiny has already been written.


End file.
